


Aida/Zander boat scene uninterupted

by GrimdarkMandalorian



Series: Ascension fanfics [1]
Category: Ascension (Rinmaru Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, bad title too, im sorry i suck at porn i promise i'll get better, its a version of a scene that was cut off because they got walked in on, really shitty pwp basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimdarkMandalorian/pseuds/GrimdarkMandalorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aida and Zander fuck after Aida has a nightmare on the Savage Princess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aida/Zander boat scene uninterupted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic for a visual novel on rimarugames.com called Ascension and it's really great ya'll should go read it. It's separated by chapter so make sure you read chapter one first.

I woke with a start, tangled in the blanket on my cot. Breathe, Aida, breathe. It was just a nightmare. The same damn one, over and over. I heard a sound at the door. I rose from the bed slowly, raising one of my daggers, the blade glinting in the moonlight filtering through the porthole. I cautiously opened the door. Recognising the face of my lover, Zander, I lowered my weapon, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I heard you yell my name in here, are you all right?" A look of concern was etched on his face.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare." I quietly hoped he would decide to stay.

"It's getting a bit loud out there with Tillie being drunk and babbling with Sky about Faelern and Jace. Do you mind if I stay in here and read?" A slight blush dusted his face and he looked sort of nervous. I smiled to myself. An opportunity presents itself. Let's see what he can handle.

"Read? Aren't there better things to do?" I fixed him with a sultry look, walking up and throwing my arms around his neck.

"Indeed there are..." He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. I reached up and slightly tugged the back of his hair, pulling him away. I stood back a bit, then reached up to unclasp my robes. They fell away quite easily, it was a miracle they'd stayed on through the fight with the Eagles' thugs. Zander gave me a loving and appreciative look, then let me walk towards him and at least remove his vest/shirt thingy before scooping me up and taking me to the bed. He lay me down gently and looked deep into my eyes. "Aida... don't tease me like this... because I don't think you understand... I love you..."

"Oh I do understand, Zander... I love you too..." I reached up and pulled him into a crushing kiss, sweet and spicy and beautiful. I felt like I was drowning in the most amazing way. As soon as we stopped to breathe he moved his lips to my ear and whispered.

"I will make love to you tonight, Aida." His voice had dropped lower and now had a beautiful, melodic tone to it she swore it didn't have before, but whatever it was it made me weak at the knees. I was a good thing they weren't standing. He kissed and nipped a trail down my neck, scraping his teeth gently against my collarbones. It was getting harder to breathe normally. I gasped as he hit a particularly sensitive spot at the base of my left collarbone. H ran his hands down the sides of my neck and stopped right above my breasts. "May I?" He asked.

"Yesyesyesplease..." I whispered huskily.

"They're beautiful..." He whispered. He continued his downward trail, fingers brushing over my nipples. I gasped softly again at the sensation, my breathing becoming laboured. He stroked the undersides of my breasts, then went back up to my nipples again, brushing over one roughly. I bit back a moan. He lowered his head, and tentatively nipped one of them. I bit back another moan. He lifted his head up. "Make all the noise you want, love... I'd like to hear you..." I noticed his breathing was shallow as well. Good, I'm not the only one being affected. I nodded at him to continue. He nipped one again, and swirled his tongue over it, stroking my ribs with his free hand. I gasped, then moaned quietly as he continued the movements.

"By the old kings Zander..." I moaned. He drew his fingers down and rested them right below my stomach, stroking slow circles. "Zander..." I gasped. "Just do it already..." He moved his head back up so kiss my neck and slowly dragged his fingers down, stroking over my clit a few times before sliding two of them into my core. I gasped and then moaned. By the old kings, I had never felt so amazing before. Before long I was wet and ready, breathing hard. Zander slowly undid the clasp of his pants, making a big show of it just to tease me. Finally he threw them off to the side, leaning down to kiss me. "You're beautiful too..." I whispered.

"Are you ready?" He asked, still slightly concerned.

"Damn right..." I said. He kissed me to ease the slight discomfort as he slowly slid into me. I moaned loudly, gasping out his name. This felt amazing. He started up a slow, steady rhythm, kissing my neck and my collarbones softly. It felt so good, I couldn't handle it for much longer. I could feel the pressure building in the pit of my stomach. I moaned, slowly getting louder, unable to see clearly through the haze of pleasure. "Zander... mmmnn... Zander... aH" I came around him, screaming into his shoulder, white spots exploding behind my eyes. He came soon after with a rush of warmth in my core, collapsing onto my chest. We lay there for a while, catching our breath. "By the spirits Zander... that was amazing... you were amazing."

"So were you, love..." He murmured into my neck.

We woke up the next morning and got dressed, steeling ourselves for teasing by our friends when they saw us walk out together. Sky dragged me off towards her and Tillie's gossip spot as soon as I got up the stairs.

"So what happened after Zander went down to check on you?" Tillie dorkily winked at me. I could feel my whole face burning.

"Nothing. He just sat there and read while I went back to sleep..."

"Oh really?" Sky said. Neither of the girls looked convinced.

"All right fine. We... we made love ok now leave me alone" My face was on fire by now.

"Oooooooh." They said in unison, teasingly.

"Dammit you two!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was really shitty I'm sorry but practice makes perfect man
> 
>  
> 
> (fuck i feel like a weaboo again i havent written something this bad since then)


End file.
